Misinformation
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: The boys catch Starfire and Raven together, but with a bit of misinformation, the girls get away without a gitch... well, maybe a slight one. Starven fic.


_**Okay, first off, totally inspired by Fem-inja's fic, AWKWARD and the fic TOO MUCH (FALSE) INFORMATION by Jaina on Passion and Perfection. So if you haven't read that, you totally should. I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you guys enjoy reading it. :)**_

_**I don't own Teen Titans**_

* * *

Starfire sat on the bars surrounding the roof of Titan Tower, deep in thought. Behind her, a pair of dark eyes watched from the shadows before a figure strode slowly toward her. Starfire felt a chill run down her spine and turned just as the figure wrapped its arms around her.

"How are you?" Raven asked, snuggling into the taller alien.

"I am wonderful now that you are back in my arms."

Raven nodded and Starfire leaned against the rail, stroking the violet hair. Slowly, the mage placed a soft kiss-just a brush in the lips-against Starfire's neck. The Tamaranian gave a soft sigh as more, harder kisses befell her throat. She leaned her head back and Raven nipped the soft skin, her teeth grazing it as Starfire let out a low moan.

Just then, the door to the roof opened and Robin stepped out. Noticing the girls, who had frozen where they were, he asked, "What's going on?"

"Just a hug, Robin." Raven replied, turning to face him.

"Why was Starfire's head back?"

"Stargazing." Starfire replied, pointing to the dark sky.

Robin nodded and walked for the rail. Starfire gave Raven one last squeeze before bidding her friends goodnight, a secretive smile on her face.

Raven meditated for a few minutes before also bidding Robin good night and phasing into the building.

"Careful." Robin warned. "Starfire's room is right below you."

"I know. I'll be careful." Raven sank further, hiding her own smile.

**_TEEN TITANS_**

Relaxing on the beach, Raven stretched out and sighed contentedly. The sun shone on her ashen skin in its purple bikini. Watching from the shadows, a figure zipped forward quickly. Raven thought she felt someone nearby and glanced up to find no one around. Laying back down, she tried to relax again, but something was tickling her nose. Opening her eyes, the mage found herself curtained by something red. Looking up with a smile, she came face to face with Starfire.

"Surprise!" the tan alien giggled.

"Hey Star, what are you doing up there?"

"I was attempting to surprise you."

"You did pretty well."

"Thank you."

Starfire floated down and placed her hands at Raven's back, beginning to massage the taut muscles. Raven moaned and untied her bikini top, allowing Starfire's fingers more access. Just as Starfire leaned down to kiss along the ashen skin, a shout interrupted her. Glancing up, Raven saw Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg heading their way and she sighed in annoyance.

"Star, uh, are you kissing Raven's back?" Beast Boy inquired.

"I am not." Starfire argued. "I am examining it because I thought I saw a mark and I wished to be sure Raven was alright."

"Oh, okay."

Starfire deftly retied Raven's bikini. "Later." she breathed huskily, making the sorceress moan in pleasure and frustration.

_**TEEN TITANS**_

Starfire moaned desperately, whimpering as she writhed. Raven's fingers pleasured her frantically under the table until Starfire tensed and shook, her liquid spilling over Raven's fingers. The sun peeked over the horizon as Starfire came down from her blissful high.

At that moment, the doors opened and Cyborg strolled in happily. He stopped and sniffed the air, quirking an eyebrow. "What's that smell?"

"Star was cooking and the smell hasn't fully left yet." Raven replied in a bored tone.

"Is something leaking?" the robot man inquired.

"It must be a loose pipe in the wall."

A slight creaking was heard and they all looked up as a drop splashed down next to Starfire.

"I'll get right on that after I eat."

"Come on, Star, accompany me on a walk."

Starfire nodded and zoomed from the room.

_**TEEN TITANS**_

Raven grit her teeth, her eyes rolling as she tangled her fingers in Starfire's hair, bucking as she came.

"Much better." she breathed, cuddling to Starfire on the couch. Behind her, a horror film came to an end. Sitting up, the sorceress moved to kiss the girl opposite her, but the boys walked in just at that moment.

"Uh." Beast Boy stared.

"Raven?" Cyborg asked hesitantly.

"What are you doing with Starfire?" Robin demanded.

Raven sighed and hung he head. "I was... giving into my demon side. We... we suck out a person's soul through their mouth so that it can be condemned to hell for all eternity. I've been fighting it thus far, but I was starting to lose control. I... I was about to suck out Starfire's soul. I'm sorry, Star. I'll try to control myself next time."

Robin glared at her suspiciously as Cyborg and Beast Boy moved to the kitchen.

"It is impolite to stare, Robin." Starfire pointed out innocently.

The Boy Wonder scowled and stalked away, leaving the girls to giggle at the naivety of their teammates.

* * *

_**Lol, I thought it was funny writing it. Tell me what you think. Review!**_


End file.
